


Red vs Dead

by AstronSouls



Series: Cream-puff week 7/19-7/25/2015 [3]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Creampuff Week, Day 3, F/F, Hollstein - Freeform, LaFerry - Freeform, Multi, Paintball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 11:48:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4390736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstronSouls/pseuds/AstronSouls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The gang goes paint balling...what exactly ensues is hilarity and some war?</p><p>Day 3: Paintball</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red vs Dead

They all stood next to the Paintball arena all geared up; except for Lola, she rather watch and then help clean up afterwards.

"You must wear your masks and padding at all times, there is no reason that they should be removed, EVER!" the instructor states, "If any of it is removed within the arena, you will be disqualified. Is this understood?"

The four women nod their heads.

"Alright here are the teams, you" He points to Danny, "and you" he points to Laura "Will be the green team."

The redhead high fives her short friend and they both have huge grins on their faces.

"And the two of you" he points to Carmilla and Lafontaine, "are the red team, the left side of the arena is red territory and the right side is green, happy hunting!"

He opens the doors and the two teams dash to their designated sides.

"I cannot believe Danny gets Laura" Carmilla grumbles and follow Laf to a small hut like structure.

"I am not that bad Carmilla" the redhead states and makes sure their gun was ready, "Plus we can own their asses, Danny is a pretty large target."

"True, I want Danny then, riddle her with paint balls since I can't riddle her with actual bullets." the vampire snickers.

"What is it that you hate about Danny?" La asks, as they look out a window for the signal to begin the match.

"She wants y girlfriend, and Laura's hero worship really is making me a bit edgy. Anyway you go after Laura, but you give her welts on her face or neck and I will come after you." Carmilla says with a not so innocent smile.

"Yes Ma'am!" Laf says and then laughs, "Any plan to start with?"

"Not really, go in guns blazing and don't get hit...ho many hits till' we are out again?" the older woman asks.

"Ten, and there is the bell...lets go!" Laf says and moves out the back door.

Carmilla jumps up through a hole onto the roof and crouches, scanning the green teams area and spots red hair running into some tall trees.

~A few Minute ago on the Green side~

"This should be fun!" Laura exclaims trying to keep her mask in place.

"Oh yeah, I have a feeling though that your girlfriend is going to target me." Danny says with a light chuckle, she was actually targeting the vampire herself.

"Please do not piss each other off, I want to keep my girlfriend and my friend." the blond states and checks her gun, making sre not to point it at Danny.

"I will do my best but I wanna get a few good shots in ya know." the redhead states with a grin and hears a bell, "Well time to go, good kluck Laura!"

The blond watches as Danny rushes out the door an to some trees, sighing she slowly pops her head out teh door and then runs to a nearby wall for cover.

~Back on Red side~

Laftontaine headed straight for the center of the arena looking for the blond, ducking behind walls, into enclosures or behind some kind of plant form.

They wait a moment and notice blond hair poking out then running, after a few minutes they saw a pattern and aim's their gun so the next time Laura pops her head out, they shoots.

As soon as the girl popped her head out, Laf pulls the trigger and nails the girl's shoulder; smirking when they hear her yelp.

They snicker and begin to move to another area for a better shot at the blond.

Carmilla was still on the roof, but noticed Danny was watching her, so she stood like a statue; she knew whatever was shot at her she coud dodge easily enough as it were anyway.

She hears the redhead fire off a shot and just barely moves, and smiles as the small paintball goes right by her ear and hits something behind her.

"CHEATER!" Danny yells as she fires off five more rounds and growls as the vampire dodges each one.

What she didn't realize is the vampire shot off five rounds herself and nailed Danny with all of them in the chest area; she slumped against a tree looking at the five dots and growling.

This was war.

She turns and fires as she moves in a wide pattern hoping something would hit the vampire as she dodged a couple of the older woman's shots.

"Oh come on!" she yells in disbelief, as she hears Carmilla laughing and then suddenly a paintball hits her mask; that was hit number six.

"Come on red, thought you were a better shot than that!" Carmilla teases as she hops up into the trees above the redhead.

Back across the arena, Lafontaine counts three hits on them; however Laura ha one hit left before she was out.

"Laura, you ready to give up?" They ask as they walk slowly through a few shacks, until they hear footsteps and stop moving; only to be hit three times in the back, now she had six as well.

"Nope!" the blond yells back and they could hear the smile in her voice.

Laughing the redhead looks around her but couldn't see Laura anywhere, 'where is she' they think as they start to slowly move again.

"Won't find me..." the blond sing songs and the words bounce off the walls and trees.

"Oh I will find you, Laura." Lafontaine states as she ducks into a small building.

Laura herself was actually up in a large tree-house she found as she was circling her friend, trying to find a good spot to shoot them.

She knew that she probably would be the first out, but she wouldn't go out without a fight that was for sure.

Looking down she notices red hair moving and aims again, then pulls the trigger as Laf steps out from behind a wall, nailing them in the chest-plate, "YES!"

She does a little dance until she felt a thud on her left shoulder and groans as Lafontaine yells in victory, "Damn it!"

Trudging out of the tree house she smiles at Laf, "Good job, good luck with Danny!" and with that she runs off the field to join Perry on the sidelines.

"Hey Laura, have fun?" Lola asks already wiping paint off the woman's face.

"Yeah I did, lasted longer than I thought I would, how are the other two doing?" She asks her eyes turning toward a TV screen showing Carmilla stalking the redhead from above.

"Well carmilla has gotten Danny six times, and Danny has yet to land a shot on Carmilla." Perry states as her attention is brought back to the TV as well.

Carmilla was having fun stalking prey again, she remembered doing something similar over one hundred years ago and it just gave her a thrill; only problem she was not allowed to kill this prey.

Aiming her gun, she fires a round and then leaps higher in the trees as the redhead curses and counts number seven, right between her shoulder blades.

"I swear you are going to pay for this Carmilla!" Danny yells and tries to find the elusive vampire.

Snickering, Carmilla shows up in front of her for a second, "No you won't can't catch me!" then she poofed again just as Danny shot right at her and missed again.

Now Danny didn't know Laf was on her trail too, she was so concentrated on Carmilla it was too late to dodge two shots that were fired and hit her left arm; making Laf howl in victory and aim but Danny shot off four rounds that nailed the other redhead's stomach; both had only one shot and they would be out.

Lafontaine quickly disappeared and Danny tries to find cover, two opponents one with one shot left, and one that needed to be hit ten times still.

Sighing she closes her eyes and listens, she had now given up on Carmilla and was damned if she would let the Bio major get her out; as she listened she could hear soft footsteps get closer.

Not sure where Danny was, Laf was going very slowly and rounded a corner only to be looking Danny dead in the eyes, and the redhead's gun aimed at them; they heard the pop and the paintball hit them in the thigh, they were out of the game.

Cursing under their breath, they jogged out of the arena and smiles seeing their girlfriend trying to clean Laura's face.

"Hey babe, Laura looks like just the two alpa's and Danny only has one shot and she is out." They sit down and start to wipe of dirt and grime from their arms.

Carmilla knew it was just the two of them, and it would be so easy but she wanted to play a little longer with the redhead; sure they didn't like each other much but Danny did have her uses even if Carmilla couldn't name any at the moment.

Danny was sitting under a metal roof trying to figure out how to get Carmilla at least once before she is out, but not sure how to do it.

"Oh Danny...where are you?" the vampire calls out as she jumps out of the tree and saunters around, "Come out come out, wherever you are!"

'Oh that bitch' the redhead thinks as she looks around the corner and sees the vampire just walking about like it was a stroll in the park, she aims her gun and fires off but the vampire sidesteps and the ball splats on wooden board to the side.

This was getting very annoying and Danny was running out of patience, she quickly dodges to the next wall getting closer to the woman or so she thought until she felt a tap on the shoulder; turning she looks into the dark eyes of Carmilla, a hunters gaze resting on her.

"Hi Xena" Carmilla states as she pulls the trigger and a loud splat was heard on her arm.

"Damn it" Danny mutters and starts walking to the exit, with the vampire right behind her grinning.

"Hey what o you expect with a vampire on the opposite side?" the dark haired woman waits for the redhead to move through the door and follows, "besides that was fun."

"yeah for you maybe, I felt like prey the whole time." the redhead states sitting down an starts to strip her protective gear.

"You were meant too." Carmilla says as she sits next to Laura, and receives a deep passionate kiss from her girlfriend for winning as a reward; but then the vampire feels something hit her back; touching her fingertip to her back there was wet paint, "XENA!"

"Oops?"

END


End file.
